This invention relates to configuring computer systems to enable operating parameters of the computer system to be set in a desired manner, and in particular, but not exclusively, to configuring a server computer for compliance with a desired specification relating to the thermal environment in which the computer is to be operable.
Computer systems which are required to operate in critical applications, such as telecommunications systems, typically are required to be certified as being capable of operating in environmental conditions defined by a certification standard. For example, NEBS certification may be required to certify, among other things, that a computer server is capable of operating at an ambient temperature of up to 55° C.
A manufacturer of the computer server may also wish to supply computer servers for use in less demanding applications, such as for commercial use where, for example, it is sufficient for a computer server to be compliant with a requirement to be operable at an ambient temperature of 35° C. Under such circumstances, the manufacturer may therefore manufacture the computer server in two distinct hardware versions, a first version for commercial use being NEBS compliant with a specific exception for reduced temperature tolerance and a second version for telecommunications use and which is fully NEBS certified, being provided with additional cooling fans, heat sinks and other adaptations to allow more extreme temperatures to be tolerated.
This requirement to assemble two different hardware versions increases cost in terms of manufacture and supply logistics.
One way to adapt to operating at elevated temperatures is to reduce the power dissipation of the computer by for example reducing the operating frequency of its processor.
It is known in the field of laptop computers to provide dynamic management systems such as the Speed Step (Trade Mark) system in order to conserve battery life. Similarly, desktop computers are known to use dynamic management systems such as the Energy Star (Trade Mark) system to provide energy saving. In each case, operation of the processor may be interrupted or slowed to reduce power consumption during periods of inactivity. Such dynamic solutions are however inappropriate for controlling power dissipation in many circumstances, in particular when a computer system comprises a server computer where continuous and predictable performance is regarded as highly desirable.